ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sly Cooper (film)
| starring = | music = Peter McConnell | cinematography = Anthony de Niro | editing = Peter Griss | studio = Rainmaker Entertainment Blockade Entertainment PlayStation Originals Sony Interactive Entertainment | distributor = Cinema Management Group | released = TBA | runtime = | country = United States Canada | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Sly Cooper' is an upcoming American-Canadian 3D computer-animated action/adventure comedy film based on the platforming video game series of the same name by Sony Interactive Entertainment, specifically 2002's ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Sony Computer Entertainment, its series developer, will have a role in the film's production, screenplay, character development, and animation consulting. The film was directed and written by Kevin Munroe, and produced by Brad Foxhoven and David Wohl. Voice actors include: Ian James Corlett replacing Kevin Miller as the title character, Matt Olsen and Chris Murphy reprise their voice roles as Bentley and Murray respectively. Cast The film was said to feature returning voice actors from the video game series, with the exception of Kevin Miller, who originally did the voice of Sly Cooper in the video game series. *Ian James Corlett as Sly Cooper * Matt Olsen as Bentley *Chris Murphy as Murray While it has been said Corlett has been cast as Sly Cooper, it has been said by the original video game voice actor Kevin Miller on his podcast that the cast list for the movie is not yet official. Chris Murphy (Murray) and Matt Olsen (Bentley) themselves do not even know if they are officially cast or not. It has also been confirmed that two more characters, Carmelita Fox and Clockwerk, will be featured in the film. Development Production on a Sly Cooper film originally leaked in 2012 when a NeoGAF user discovered listings for a number of Sony Interactive Entertainment franchises in a film financing database. The project was officially announced by producer Brad Foxhoven, of Blockade Entertainment, on January 28, 2014. Sly Cooper is Blockade's third adaptation of a Sony video game series, after Heavenly Sword and Ratchet & Clank. Alongside a teaser trailer, the initial announcement revealed that Ratchet director Kevin Munroe and animation studio Rainmaker Entertainment would be helming the movie set for release in 2016. Also like Ratchet & Clank, the film is financed by Film Financial Services with lead investor Jiangsu Broadcasting Corporation from China along with Rainmaker, with international representation by Cinema Management Group. Commenting on the film's production, Asad Qizilbash, senior director of first party games marketing at Sony stated: "As one of our most storied and fan favorite PlayStation franchises, we are excited to see the story of Sly premier on the big screen for the first time. "We have a great partnership with Rainmaker and Blockade Entertainment and we're looking forward to seeing Sly reimagined in a full-feature movie to offer both fans and newcomers alike a chance to become reacquainted with one of our most beloved heroes." Series creator Sucker Punch Productions is involved with the film. David Wohl, vice president of development at Blockade Entertainment and producer on the movie, was quoted as saying the film won't be an origins story: "Sly and the gang are already together, though they are far from being so great at what they do." The story will focus on Sly, Bentley and Murray, but Carmelita and Clockwerk will also be included. Unlike prior incarnations of the franchise which used cel-shading, the film is going for a contemporary CG art direction. Foxhoven stated that "the global film market can lean towards pure CG animated films. As much as we love the cel-shaded look of the game, we felt that it would not be held up in the big screen collectively." He also said that working with the creators of Sly Cooper would help the movie's look "remain true to the artistic style of the characters and world." At Wondercon 2016, Munroe stated that the film had yet to enter production and that he doubted it would be released later that year, but was "standing by, waiting to jump on top of it. I'm just waiting for the phone call." On October 26, 2016 he revealed on Twitter that he hadn't personally worked on Sly Cooper in over a year and a half. Munroe is currently attached to direct the Chinese-Norwegian-Canadian co-production Troll: The Tale of a Tail for release around Christmas 2017. Following the poor box office performance of the Ratchet & Clank adaptation, Cartoon Brew editor Amid Amidi expressed doubt that Sly Cooper would ever be completed. In September 2016, Michael Hefferon, president and chief creative officer of Rainmaker, said that due to Ratchet's failure, the company would have to reevaluate the timing, release plans and budget for Sly Cooper. Release As of September 2014, Sly Cooper was set for a theatrical release in 2016. As of December 2016, however, no official information regarding its release has been given. References External links * * Category:Upcoming films Category:American 3D films Category:American animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films based on video games Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Sly Cooper